1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device; and more particularly, to a door lock device operative to detect whether or not a door is in the locked condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional door lock device has a controller for driving a motor by which a pawl is brought into engagement with a striker. This operation is performed when a vehicle begins to travel without the engagement between the pawl and the striker. For judging whether the pawl is in engagement with the striker or not, the condition of a detecting switch is checked. That is to say, the detecting switch is operatively connected to a member and is turned on (turned off) according to the axial movement of the member in one (the other direction). The member is operatively connected to a key-operated lever and is axially moved according to the rotational direction of a key.
However, since the member is slidably supported within a casing attached on a housing of a door lock device, a relatively large rotational force has to be applied to the key in light of the friction between the member and the casing. Further, mounting of the casing on the housing of the door lock device increases the size or volume of the door lock device itself.